


Tumblr Ficlets

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternative Universe - Astronauts, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Coliver, Moving In Together, Sharing Clothes, Vacation, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of short ficlets that were originally posted on my tumblr page. Tags may be changed as things are added. (It just seems silly to post some of these individually...They're so short...)</p><p>Chapter 1: Vacation fluff with ice cream<br/>Chapter 2: Apartment fluff<br/>Chapter 3: Cuddling Fluff<br/>Chapter 4: Random Kitchen Fluff-ish<br/>Chapter 5: An Early Morning Misunderstanding<br/>Chapter 6: Sarcastic Techie<br/>Chapter 7: Bedroom Fun<br/>Chapter 8: A Lazy Saturday<br/>Chapter 9: Moving In<br/>Chapter 10: It's Gone<br/>Chapter 11: Coliver in SPACE<br/>Chapter 12: Glasses Fluff<br/>Chapter 13: Routine Medical Procedures<br/>Chapter 14: Breaking & Entering<br/>Chapter 15: Coliver & the Apology Dog<br/>Chapter 16: HAND HOLDING<br/>Chapter 17: A Sneaky Setup<br/>Chapter 18: The Lost Sex Tape<br/>Chapter 19: The Ex-Boyfriends Conversation<br/>Chapter 20: Meeting the Parents<br/>Chapter 21: More Hand Holding<br/>Chapter 22: Accidentally Falling Asleep Together<br/>Chapter 23: Reacting to Crying<br/>Chapter 24: Back Scratches<br/>Chapter 25: A Simple Plan<br/>Chapter 26: National Hug Day<br/>Chapter 27: Tax Time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation fluff with ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill originally posted on tumblr for a first sentence of: "This is the best fucking ice cream ever!"
> 
> Hope you all enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

“You gotta try it.” Connor goes to hold out his ice cream cone of pistachio for Oliver to try but quickly pulls it back. “Ah, it’s melting!”

Oliver leans back a little on their bench, his own cone of double chocolate chip temporarily forgotten, and grins as he watches Connor frantically licking at the melted ice cream dripping down the cone and onto his hand. It might be a little insensitive to find his boyfriend’s current ice cream situation funny but he can’t help it. Connor just looks so adorably ridiculous.

“It’s rude to stare,” Connor teases him when he looks up to see Oliver watching him.

“Sorry,” Oliver looks away to watch the waves coming in and takes a few licks of his own cone but can’t suppress a shy smile.

Connor’s second semester ended a couple of weeks ago and the two of them were finally able to carve away a few days to get away. They found a rental on the beach in the middle of nowhere Maryland and have spent the last few days doing absolutely nothing. Today, for instance, they slept in until ten, ate lunch on the deck, took a walk on the beach, napped on a hammock the rest of the afternoon and then, as a treat to reward themselves for the hard day of nothing, they walked into town for ice cream after dinner. And Oliver, for one, never wants to leave. The stress that Connor seems to constantly carry during the school year is slowly evaporating. The bags under his eyes are fading and he’s lost that panicked, nervous look. Right now, with the beach stretched out behind him and the light breeze ruffling his hair, Connor looks so young and carefree. _And happy?_ Oliver wonders. Yes, Connor looks rested but is he actually happy or is this just Connor with a decent night’s sleep?

Connor catches Oliver staring again. The ice cream situation hasn’t gotten any better; it’s still melting like crazy and dripping all over his hand. “Well!” Connor says with a grin. “Help me out over here!”

Oliver laughs and reaches over to grab Connor’s wrist to lift it up a little as he leans down. He swipes his tongue around part of the base, getting a good chunk of the back of Connor’s hand in the process. Oliver licks up the cone and takes a pretty big bite off the top of the cone. He leans back, licking his lips, “You’re right. That is pretty fucking good.”

“Hey!” Connor calls out. He leans over and makes a grab for Oliver’s ice cream cone but Oliver pulls his and up and away. “No fair, thief. Give it over.”

There’s a quick jostle for Oliver’s cone, with Connor reaching this way and that and Oliver easily evading, before Oliver ends it by pulling Connor in by the chin for a kiss that’s cold and tastes like sugar and artificial flavoring and Connor.

“Hey, Connor,” Oliver whispers when they break apart. His cool breath ghosting over Connor’s lips.

“Yeah, Oliver?” Connor breathes back.

“Are you happy?” Oliver hesitantly asks.

“Yeah, Oliver.” He runs a light thumb over Oliver’s lower lip. “I’m very happy.”


	2. Apartment Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill originally posted on tumblr for a first sentence of: "Connor smiles against Oliver's lips. Yeah, he's definitely up to something."
> 
> Hope you all enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

Oliver’s wary as Connor pulls away and goes around the counter to finish setting the table. Connor’s home from work at a decent hour and made dinner and (sort of) cleaned Oliver’s apartment and is now setting the table and pouring Oliver wine and what is going on?

It’s not either of their birthdays. Is it their anniversary? Did Oliver miss some Hallmark holiday or something? The smirk on Connor’s face is growing dangerous as he hands over Oliver’s glass and Oliver can’t take the pressure anymore, “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Connor asks with a wink. Oliver knows that wink; that wink means trouble.

“You’re home and you cooked and you never do either of those things,” Oliver takes a cautious sip of his wine. “Am I in trouble or something?”

Connor grins at that. “Why would you be in trouble?”

“I don’t know. Is this some sort of test?”

“I made pot roast,” Connor points out, ignoring him and gesturing to the table. “You want to sit?”

“Where did you learn to make pot roast?” Oliver asks as he takes a seat. It smells amazing.

“I called your mom. Got her recipe,” Connor answers as he sits, like it’s totally normal for him to call up Oliver’s mother to chat about pot roast.

“You called my mom?”

“Yeah. She says hi.” Connor grins again and grabs Oliver’s plate to serve him.

Oh yeah. He’s definitely up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


	3. Cuddling Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill originally posted on tumblr for a first sentence of: "Oliver: "Who knew you were such a cuddler?" to Connor."
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Jules xoxo

“I’m not a cuddler,” Connor protests, even as he burrows deeper into the circle of Oliver’s arms, “It’s just cold in my apartment. I told you the heat was busted.”

“That you did,” Oliver agrees and pulls the blankets tighter around them. “I should have listened.”

“Damn right you should have listened,” Connor grumbles into Oliver’s chest, his words muffled by Oliver’s sweatshirt.

Oliver waits a beat. “It just we’re always at my apartment.”

“That ‘cause I like your apartment better,” Connor confesses.

“Why?”

Connor tilts his head up. “Because you’re there. You’re apartment’s home.”

Oliver’s stunned, Connor’s brave confession was the last thing he expected to hear, and he leans down for a kiss. “Home is anywhere with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


	4. Random Kitchen Fluff-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill originally posted to tumblr for: "ur writing is amazing idk fluffy snowy winter fics would be rly cute !!"
> 
> I totally failed at this prompt you guys. This ficlet is neither snowy/wintery. Sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy anyway,  
> -Jules xoxo

_A cold front is going to be sweeping through the region tonight, bringing with it record breaking colds. Many schools across the area have already canceled classes for tomorrow…_

* * *

 

“Guess whose got a snow day?” Connor all but sings as he lets himself into Oliver’s apartment. Dumping the bag and box of files on a chair, he leans over to peck Oliver’s cheek as he hops up to sit on the counter, near where Oliver’s putting the final touches on dinner.

“I’m guessing it’s you,” Oliver replies, unamused.

“Yep,” Connor grins at him and reaches over to steal Oliver’s glass of wine to take a sip. “Well, I guess it’s more a cold day. Going to be too cold out there for us poor students to walk to class.”

“What about work?” Oliver asks, turning away to pour himself another glass of wine since his wine is now Connor’s wine.

“Annalise called it off too. Told us not to come in.” He scoots off the counter and grabs some plates. “Did give each of us a ton of case law to look over,” he explains, gesturing to the box of files as he walks over to quickly set the table. “So the day isn’t going to be all fun. But still…” Connor trails off as he walks back around the counter and up behind Oliver. He grips Oliver’s hips, pulling them back so their bodies are flush, and noses behind Oliver’s ear. “Play hooky with me tomorrow.” He slips his hands under Oliver’s sweater to run over the flat planes of his stomach as lightly nips at Oliver’s earlobe. “Call in sick and spend the day staying warm with me.”

“I can’t…” Oliver says, breathlessly.

“Yes you can. It’s very simple,” Connor persists, mouthing down that delicious cord of Oliver’s neck. “You call your boss and explain that your boyfriend has plans for you tomorrow.” He shifts a little, slotting himself better against Oliver’s back and gently rolling his hips, as Oliver lets his head fall back on Connor’s shoulder. “So many plans, Oliver.”

“What…” Oliver breaks off on a whine as Connor sucks a gentle mark to the bolt of his jaw. “What kind of plans?”

“Oh, Oliver.” Connor smiles as he nips at the mark just to make Oliver moan and arch his back. Oliver grabs one of Connor’s hands slides it down and Connor hides another smile in the curve of Oliver’s shoulder, unspeakably fond. “You’ll just have to call in tomorrow to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


	5. An Early Morning Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Nonny Prompt: "Did you honestly think I had left?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally cross posted from tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

The spot on the bed next to him is empty when he wakes. He runs a hand over the sheets and they’re cool. He holds his breath and listens to the quiet of the apartment. No shuffling of sock covered feet over hardwood or clink of dishes as coffee is made. Without even looking, he knows the apartment is empty.

He buries his face in the opposite pillow and breathes in. Deep and long. Ignoring the bile rising in his throat and the tears in his eyes. He’d known this was coming. They were arguing so much lately and last night’s argument had been especially vicious. Each of them ripping open wounds long scabbed over to pour more salt in. Looking back, he should have known that last night wasn’t just another in their long list of fights. Last night had been the end.

The scrape of the key in a lock startles him and he sits up in bed, watching him walk in. He looks haggard and worn, like he hadn’t slept at all the night before. A pastry bag is gently tossed on the bed and bounces a little.

“You pick. They had cherry and cheese. No apple.” He leans over to hand over the second cup of coffee. “They were also out of the sugar-free vanilla syrup so its got regular. Hope that’s okay.”

“I thought—” Running a hand through his hair, he can’t get the words out as he watches him pull up a chair and prop his feet up on the end of the mattress. “I thought you—”

“You thought what?” He takes a sip of his coffee and waits but then it clicks. “Wait. You thought I left?” Nods. “Well I didn’t. Now fuel up.” He gestures with his coffee cup. “Round two starts in thirty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


	6. Sarcastic Techie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

“I don’t know what I did. I tried reinstalling the printer and that didn’t work,” Connor explains to the super hot tech guy who knocked on his office door. He stands up from his office chair, gesturing for the guy to take as seat as he continues. “The printer’s got enough ink and paper. I think the Bluetooth connection is fine. I mean, the little thingy on the screen doesn’t have that line through it.”

“Did you try turning it off and then back on?” The tech asks as he gets comfortable in Connor’s chair.

“No. Should I try that next time?” Connor looks away from the screen to catch the laugher in the tech guy’s eyes. “Mean.”

“Sorry.” He smiles and doesn’t look the least bit sorry. “Couldn’t resist.”

Connor hovers over the guy’s shoulder as he works his computer magic; not to be an annoyance or anything like that. He just wants to see how the guy fixes it so he can maybe save himself a call to IT next time. It’s stupid but he’s a little embarrassed to admit he isn’t sure what’s wrong with his computer. However, as he watches fingers fly over the keys, Connor admits to himself that he can’t follow whatever it is this guy is doing and he’s completely lost.

A few moments later, his printer starts up and Connor rushes over to pluck the page off the tray. It’s the report! It’s working! “You’re amazing! I could kiss you!”

The tech guy blushes a little as he stands. “It’s really not a big deal. It was just a bad connection.”

“Did I, like, do something to make it go bad or—?"

“No,” the tech guy is quick to shake his head. “If anything, we did. We went through some updates last night while everyone was gone and some things just didn’t work out well.” He hesitate, moving to the doorway. “Sorry for the inconvenience. I’m Oliver, by the way.”

“Connor. Connor Walsh.” Connor holds out a hand and they shake.

“I—I kinda figured.” Oliver smiles shyly and gestures to the nameplate on Connor’s door. They hesitate for a second in the doorway again and Connor tries to think of something to say to make Oliver smile again. The guy’s got a great smile. “Okay. Well. I should go. If the printer gives you anymore trouble, just call.”

“Yeah. I—I will.” Connor half waves as Oliver heads out. “See you around.”

He watches Oliver head down the hall and turns back to his office, looking for something he can ‘accidentally’ break so he has an excuse to place another service call with IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


	7. Bedroom Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Nonny Prompt: "oliver like to tie connor onto the bed with his tie and ride connor relly slow, until connor its begging oliver to pick up the pace and let him finally come. ;b"
> 
> +
> 
> Rating note: This chapter is more M than T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

“Oliver,” Connor’s voice breaks and he hates how desperate he sounds. Then Oliver moves again and Connor doesn’t give a fuck how he sounds as long as Oliver never stops. “Oliver—Jesus—there—right there—just—faster—” He throws back his head. “Faster—Oliver, faster.”

Oliver just smiles smugly and continues with his maddeningly slow pace, anticipating and adjusting for Connor’s attempts to speed up. Connor huffs out a breath and tugs, uselessly, at the straps on his wrist, wrapped around the slats of their headboard. He can’t get any leverage like this.

“Oliver—just—” Connor’s voice starts almost demanding but breaks on a whine, “ _Come on._ ”

Oliver’s still all smiles when he leans over Connor, placing his hands over the binds on Connor’s wrists and squeezing a little. “You know what you have to do.”

Connor does know; he just doesn’t want to. “Oliver,” he hopes the need in his tone is enough. Oliver just shakes his head and leans back, trailing his fingers too lightly down Connor’s arms and chest. Connor throws his head back again; he doesn’t want to look Oliver in the eye as he begs. “Please,” shame and need and desperation merge in the single word. “Oliver, please.” The response is immediate. Oliver quickens as Connor continues to beg. “Fuck—please, Oliver—please.”

“So good, Connor,” Oliver pants out. “So good.”

Connor goes to sit up but he’s brought short by the restraints on his wrist. He grips the slats of the headboard and pulls in frustration. “Oliver,” he pleads. He _needs_. “Oliver.”

Their kiss is deep and frantic. Connor pulls against the ties, past the point of caring how needy he seems. “I need—Oliv—I’m gonna—”

“Yes.” Oliver rests his forehead against Connor’s and reaches down between them to take himself in hand. “Yes. Come. Whenever—whenever you need.”

A few more thrusts with Oliver’s broken breath ghosting over his lips and Connor comes, a cry dying in his throat to a whimper. He watches Oliver’s face as he breaks and it’s beautiful. Oliver runs a hand through the mess on Connor’s chest as he leans down to capture Connor’s lips. He lifts a hand to pull loose the ties around Connor’s wrists and, once free, Connor lifts his hands to knot in Oliver hair and pull him down for a kiss that’s sacred.

Later, Connor snuggles deeper into Oliver’s side and smiles to himself.

“What’s that smile for?” Oliver asks, catching the grin as he rubs soothing lotion into Connor’s wrists. Nothing’s developed yet but you can never be too sure.

“It’s just,” Connor trails off with a smile. “It’s just that it’s always the quiet ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


	8. A Lazy Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "random coliver headcanon: I always picture Oliver being the early riser who cooks breakfast and makes coffee for Connor because he knows his boyfriend is overworked so he always tries to make weekend mornings better and sweeter and when Connor is still sleeping at 11 Oliver kisses him good morning and wakes him up with kisses on the nose omg the fluff just killed me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

“Wha?” Connor lifts his head with a groan. Disoriented, he blinks, looking around, and then squints up at Oliver. “What?”

“Good morning,” Oliver murmurs again and leans down to kiss Connor’s forehead. “Thought you might want to get up.”

“What time is it?” Connor asks, sitting up on his elbows and rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes.

Oliver glances at the clock. “A little after eleven.” At Connor’s double take, he explains. “I didn’t want to wake you but it was getting late.”

“It’s eleven!” Connor groans and flops back down. “I wasted the whole morning.”

“I don’t really think it was a waste,” Oliver says, as he brushes a light thumb over the bruises under Connor’s eyes. Despite the hours of sleep, Connor still looks worn and stretched. The late nights and terrible diet and lack of exercise are taking their toll but Oliver holds his tongue. He doesn’t want to fight about this again, not today.

“It was,” Connor says, sitting up. “I was going to get up early. Run. Get to the library before everyone. Grab the good table.” He knots a hand in his hair and tugs. “Now the only table left is going to be that one near the draft and there are going to be undergrads everywhere.”

Oliver hums in sympathy and considers. “You know?” he smiles at Connor’s raised eyebrow. “Since the morning is already a waste, how would you feel about - I don’t know - wasting the afternoon too?”

Connor leans back against the headboard, crossing his arms. “Really?”

Oliver shrugs his shoulders and breaks out in a carefree laugh when Connor pulls him under the covers.

+

Later, Oliver cards a hand through Connor’s hair as he naps. The bruises under his eyes are fading a little and the worry lines aren’t marring Connor’s forehead at the moment but Oliver knows it’s just a matter of time before they’re back. He just works himself too hard.

Oliver kisses Connor’s forehead, closing his eyes and letting it linger. Leaning back, he sends up a wish or prayer or plea for more wasted Saturdays and early nights and quiet moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


	9. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr
> 
> +
> 
> Original Nonny Prompt: Oliver completely understanding that Connor must have his reasons for not wanting to have anyone at his place but Oliver also absolutely knowing that Connor doesn't like going home so he sort of tries to subtly let Connor know that he doesn't mind if he wants to stay (he assumes its a drug thing or related to whatever problems might have caused the drug thing my poor out of the loop baby) and always inviting him to stay over and casually being like 'i'd like it if you stayed'

Oliver just cleans out a drawer in the dresser. “I went through and got rid of a lot more stuff than I thought so you can keep some stuff in here….if you want…”

Oliver tries to be nonchalant when he rearranges his closet to get more room in there for Connor’s suits and shoes and such. “I got this new closet organizer thing and look how much room I’ve got now! You know, if you ever need to hang things….”

The bookshelf. “I donated a bunch of books that were just taking up space so there’s some room for your school books. Or other books….any books really.”

“Hey, I’m going shopping after work. Want to come? I feel like cooking this week and I want to make things you like.”

“I’ve got to stay late at work the next few days for our server migration so I made up a key, if you want to hang here after class.”

Gradually, Connor becomes so used to staying at Oliver’s that the thought of going back to that cold, empty, Oliver-less apartment exhausts him. And, on one Sunday afternoon, Connor hesitates at Oliver’s front door. He needs to go back home to his apartment. He’s out of everything and needs to do laundry and there are some books he needs for a paper that he left over there but still he hesitates. “I don’t want to go,” he whispers.

Oliver looks up from reading out the couch. He couldn’t have heard that right. “What?”

“I don’t want to go,” Connor says, louder this time. “I don’t–I don’t want to go back there. I want–I want to stay.” He looks up to watch Oliver walk over from the living room. “I want to stay here.”

“Then stay,” Oliver states and holds out a hand. “Just stay.”

“I can’t–” Connor drags a hand through his hair. “I don’t have anything to wear tomorrow. I need my notes from last semester. I–I have to–”

Oliver looks down to their hands. He licks his lips and his tone is cautious. “We could go get your stuff. And then you wouldn’t have to go.” He looks up to meet Connor’s gaze. “You could stay. You could always stay.”

Moving over the last Connor’s stuff takes two trips, most of it had already made it over in small bits and his apartment came furnished so he doesn’t have to worry about any of the really big stuff. They spend the early evening rearranging some things to make room and making a list of things they need to pick up (another bookshelf, more closet organizers, some storage boxes for seasonal clothes).

That night, they settle in for their first night of officially living together. Connor waits until he’s sure Oliver’s asleep before whispering. “I’m glad I stayed.”

Oliver pulls him in closer. “I’m glad you stayed too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	10. It's Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr
> 
> +
> 
> Original Nonny Prompt: please write coliver+you stole one of my fav things now i'm gonna steal yours

It’s gone.

Oliver flips through the closet one more time, just to be safe. Flicking through hangers of sweaters and dress shirts and suit jackets. Digging through the boxes he’s got for old t-shirts and jeans that he might wear again someday. He turns to the dresser to look through all the drawers one final time before upending the dirty laundry basket just to make double sure it didn’t get mixed in with the other laundry.

His hoodie is gone.

Hands on his hips, Oliver surveys the chaos of his room. He eyes the three drawers on the left side of the dresser he didn’t touch and the right half of the closet.

Those are Connor’s drawers and Connor’s side. After the epic blowout over the pajama bottoms, Oliver knows not to touch Connor’s clothes. Apparently, they can open a joint checking account but the world will end if Oliver wears Connor’s sweats.

But still, Oliver bites nervously on his thumbnail, he has a sneaking suspicion that his hoodie is in one of those drawers.

He peeks his head out of the bedroom door, just to confirm that Connor is still out on his run, before caving and opening the top drawer. Oliver tries to be meticulous as he snoops and is careful to put everything back, more or less, where it was when he started.

And there, in the middle drawer buried under workout shirts, is the familiar gray of his hoodie. Oliver is slow to pull it out, one ear listening for the key in the door. He unfolds it and runs a hand over his faded college seal. The thing is over ten years old now and looks it. The neck is ripped and the pocket is too. There’s bleach on one sleeve from an attempt at doing laundry freshman year and a mysterious stain Oliver gave up trying to remove years ago darkens the other side. The hoodie is very nearly a rag now but it is also soft from countless washes and comfy from years of wear.

In short, it is Oliver’s favorite item of clothing and Connor stole it.

He debates was to do as he holds the sweatshirt. He could just take it back, not say anything and bank on Connor not noticing the hoodie was gone. He could take it back and say something about it. The downside to both of those scenarios is that Connor would find out that Oliver went through his stuff, which, no matter what the reason, would not end well for Oliver.

No there was really only one thing for Oliver to do he decides as he folds up the hoodie and places it carefully back among Connor’s things. If Connor was going to steal Oliver’s things, Oliver was going to start stealing Connor’s things. Two could play at this game and Oliver knows exactly where to start.

He smiles at he walks into the bathroom. He is going to start with the hair-gel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	11. Coliver in SPACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr
> 
> +
> 
> Original Nonny Prompt: Can you do a astronauts!coliver where command needs to pick 2 people to go on a 1 year mission, alone together, and everyone secretly ships Connor and Oliver so they choose them for the mission
> 
> +
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t know anything about actual space travel….so….yeah…..

“Who is this one?” Annalise asks as a new face pops up on the screen.

“Oliver Hampton,” Frank explains as he passes out Hampton’s file to Annalise. “Graduated Magna Cum Laude from MIT with degrees in Astrophysics and Engineering. Masters in Engineering from Cal Tech. Top marks in flight sims. He’s flown mission specialist for docking and research missions.”

“So, he’s the brains?” Annalise concludes as she reads through the rather impressive dossier. “This is a two-man assignment. Who are we thinking for the brawn?”

Bonnie nods for Frank to click to the next picture and hands over a second file to the commander. “This is Connor Walsh. He was a lieutenant with the Air Force. Piloted numerous missions in Iraq and Afghanistan. Top marks in our flight sims and training modules. He’s piloted several docking missions and did a stint last year aboard the International Space Station.”

“This mission isn’t going to be a stint,” Annalise says as she skims Walsh’s file. “This going to be a year assignment. Both these candidates understand that?” Frank and Bonnie both nod and Annalise looks back to the files in front of her. “Personality tests?”

Bonnie reaches over to point to the flagged pages in each file. “They scored well on the compatibility tests.”

“They play nice in training?” Annalise asked, raising her head at Frank’s snort. “Something to share?”

Frank clears his throat and wonders how to phrase this. “Hampton and Walsh always seem - _friendly_ towards each other.”

“Friendly?” Annalise repeats. “Care to elaborate on that?”

“They-” Frank holds out a hand, trying to pluck the right words out of thin air when Bonnie jumps in.

“Their relationship seems to include a great deal of teasing and some innuendo,” Bonnie explains quietly.

Annalise’s head bobs between her two aides. “Are you two trying to say that these two have the hots for each other?”

“Well, if you want to just say it,” Frank says.

Annalise pinches the bridge of her nose. “Without getting completely unprofessional here, does it seem like the attraction is reciprocal between them?” When neither aide pipes up, Annalise tries another tact. “We are talking about a year-long, two-person research mission that will cost millions of taxpayer dollars and, hopefully, have a monumental impact on the scientific community. I don’t really need this mission to be shot to hell three weeks in because the two of them get into some disagreement up there so I’m going to ask again. Does their relationship seem reciprocal?”

“It would seem so,” Bonnie says while Frank just nods.

“And these two are the best candidates we’ve got?”

“If we’re speaking plainly, Annalise,” Bonnie says and Annalise waves her on. “These two are the only two who I don’t think will kill each other within the first three months.”

“What a banner day for the National Aeronautics and Space Administration,” Annalise mutters to herself.

+

When the official announcement is made later that month, the entire corps breathes a sigh of relief.

“Thank god they’re going up together. Could you image Walsh with Hampton gone for a year?”

“The guy was on a routine mission for a week and Walsh was climbing the walls.”

“Forget Walsh. Did you guys see Hampton the month Walsh was up on ISS? Guy looked like he lost his puppy. It was a sad sight, let me tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	12. Glasses Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr
> 
> \+ 
> 
> Original Nonny Prompt: Could you maybe write something where Connor gets an eye infection or something and can't wear his contacts and has to wear dorky glasses that make Oliver's look fresh off the runway (not to knock Oliver's adorable glasses) please??

“Connor?” Oliver calls as he walks into the apartment.

Connor’s car was in his space in the garage so Oliver knows he’s home but his boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. Setting down his bag, Oliver pokes his head into the bedroom to verify it’s empty before looking around the apartment again. “Connor?”

“You have to promise not to laugh,” says a muted voice from the bathroom.

Oliver walks over to the closed bathroom door. There’s no light peeking through the bottom. “Are you hiding in there?”

“You have to promise not to laugh,” Connor repeats.

“I would never laugh,” Oliver assures him.

“Promise.”

“Connor, what’s the matter?” Oliver asks. “You’re scaring me.”

“Oliver! Promise!” Connor demands.

“Alright. Alright. I promise,” Oliver says. There’s silence between them and Oliver doesn’t hear Connor moving to open the door. “Connor? I promise I won’t laugh. Please open the door.”

“Okay,” Connor mutters and opens the door.

Oliver braces himself for the worst and is more than a little relieved when Connor opens the door and there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with him. Wait. Are those- “Are you wearing glasses?”

Connor bends his head a little to adjust the frames. “I got an eye infection and I’m not supposed to wear my lenses with the drops.”

“I’ve never seen you in glasses,” Oliver says. He’d known Connor had them of course, sitting innocently on their dresser, but in the months they’ve been together Oliver’s never actually seen Connor wear them.

“Well, you can see why,” Connor says, looking down at the floor.

“What?”

“I–I look like a dork,” Connor mumbles to Oliver’s feet.

“You don’t look like a dork,” Oliver says. Oliver doesn’t think Connor could ever look like an dork, even if he tried. But does this mean that Connor thinks Oliver looks like a dork in his glasses?

“Yes I do.” Connor pulls off the frames to squint at them in disgust. “I never got frames that work. I mean - you put yours on and look hot. Well, you always look hot but your glasses bring out this _other_ level of hotness. Mine just make me look like an idiot.”

Oliver knows he should be acting more supportive but he can’t help himself. “Other level of hotness?”

“Yeah. Like, this is your regular level of hotness.” Connor holds his hand chest high. “And then this is your level of hotness once you put on your glasses.” The hand goes up to Connor’s chin. “And then this is the level of hotness once you get naked.” The hand shoots up as high as Connor can reach over his head.

Oliver laughs and then, with unadulterated affection softening his tone, “You are such a nerd.”

“A nerd who looks terrible in glasses,” Connor mumbles.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” Oliver tone turns slightly teasing. “You see, this is your regular level of hotness.”

Connor pulls Oliver in and kisses that gorgeous grin right off him.


	13. Routine Medical Procedures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr
> 
> +
> 
> Author’s note: In this ficlet, Connor is preparing for a colonoscopy (I know, I know. It's a weird fic). Anyways, so there are references to bodily functions below. Nothing too bad but still, you’ve been warned. (Also, nothing overtly descriptive obviously because NO!)

“They’re back! They’re here! You gotta drink it now!” Are the excited screams that greet Oliver and Sam as they walk in the door.

“What’s going on?” Sam asks, tossing her gym bag down. The varsity cross country practices are way harder than the JV ones; she knew she shouldn’t have moved up. It doesn’t feel so good anymore to be the only freshman on the varsity team when she can barely lift her legs after practice.

“Dad has to drink the stuff now!” Dylan explains, bouncing on the kitchen stool. He’s so excited. Dad has been complaining for DAYS about having to drink this stuff and today is the day. He said he was gonna wait until Sam and Dad came home and now they’re here and Dad’s gonna drink it and it’s gonna be awesome!

“Aw, you waited for us?” Oliver gently teases. He walks over to the fridge to grab Sam a Gatorade while she joins Dylan on the second stool.

“You know what Oliver?” Connor begins.

“What Con?” Oliver returns, cocking a hip on the counter to mirror Connor’s position.

“This.” Connor pulls Oliver in for a kiss and, on cue, their children make the expected gagging nosies and Sam calls out “Get a room!” between sips of Gatorade.

When they break apart, Sam is picking up the bottle of liquid medicine on the counter. “What is this stuff?”

Dylan, having been told by his father what it was, feels he is qualified to answer this question so he jumps in. “Dad has to drink it and then it makes him go to the bathroom. Then tomorrow a doctor looks in his butt.”

“EW!” Sam yells, setting the bottle quickly down like it’s on fire. “Dad! That’s gross!”

“It’s a very common medical procedure,” Oliver explains.

“That’s still disgusting!”

“No!” Dylan exclaims, throughly fascinated about this whole thing. “So, are you gonna, like–”

His parents are quick to cut him off.

“That’s enough now.”

“We aren’t going to talk about that.”

“You guys are gross,” is Sam’s final remark and she turns to leave. “I’m going to shower.”

“Dinner’s in 30 minutes,” Connor calls out to her back.

Dylan, being in the student of the month the whole fifth-grade class, is smart enough to wait until his sister’s upstairs before asking, “You gonna drink it now?”

Connor looks at the clock. He probably should. “Alright.”

The first few sips are okay-ish. Then the aftertaste hits and Connor almost gags. “Oh god,” he winces after one large sip.

“Come on. Doing great,” Oliver says, turning away from prepping dinner. “You’re almost halfway done.”

“What’s it taste like?” Dylan asks as he sets the table.

“Gross.”

“Can I try it?”

“No.”

Connor’s down to the final few sips. “I can’t do anymore. Don’t make me,” he begs Oliver.

“It’ll be like college,” Oliver says as Connor lifts the bottle up for the last few sips. “Chug, chug, chug.” Connor finishes the final sip, lifting the bottle up with a flourish. “There you go.”

Dylan’s confused. “What did you do in college?”

“Studied,” Connor says through a cough and tries to rinse the taste of out his mouth with Sam’s left over Gatorade.

+

The first wave hits halfway through the dinner he's not eating and Connor hurriedly excuses himself. Dylan laughs himself silly and doesn’t stop until Oliver chimes in. “Okay, that’s enough now.”

Sam looks throughly disgusted with all of them and spears more chicken onto her fork. “Next time, I want a sister,” she tells her father.

+

Hours later, Connor is sprawled across their bed and moaning. “I hate this.”

Oliver kisses the top of his head as he joins Connor. “I know. Here. Sit up.” Connor manages to roll himself over and prop up on some pillows. “Drink this. You need to stay hydrated.”

Connor gratefully accepts the glass and snuggles in close to Oliver’s side. “I’m sorry I was not more supportive when you went through this.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” He lifts his head and sits up a little more. “We said in sickness and in health and I mocked you in your sickness.”

“You didn’t mock and I wasn’t sick,” Oliver assures him.

“Still. I’m sorry,” Connor says. “And I’m making it up to you.”

“How?”

“I have no idea,” Connor tells him. “But I’ll think of something.”

Oliver chuckles. “I’m sure you will.” He sits up and puts a foot on the floor, making to stand. “Do you need anything?”

“Wait!” Connor grabs Oliver’s sleeve in a panic, eyes darting to their closed bathroom door. “Where are you going?”

“I’m just-”

“Oliver, if you love me don’t go in there.”

“Connor, I will always love you.” He smiles and shakes his head. “And don’t worry, I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	14. Breaking & Entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr 
> 
> +
> 
> Original Nonny Prompt: Uh, I don't know if you're doing prompts right now but Coliver would be perfect for a "I broke into your house/apartment to rob it but you were throwing up on the couch & I felt bad that you were home alone and sick so I stayed to take care of you"

Connor pulls himself over the railing and lands on Laurel and Michaela’s balcony with a thud. Looking quickly around to check if any of the neighbors heard him, he pads over to the sliding glass door and tries to shimmy it open.

When the old lock holds fast, Connor curses and lightly bangs the glass. None of this would be necessary if Michaela and Laurel hadn’t _both_ gone home for the weekend. He just needed Michaela’s notes from Monday’s lecture. That was it. Nothing important but now he’s stuck on her balcony.

Connor tugs a hand through his hair, contemplating what do do next, when a face appears in the glass.

“Jesus!” he calls, throwing himself back against the railing. “Who are you?”

“Who are _you_?” the guy inside the apartment demands. “What the fuck are you doing out there?”

“I’m Connor,” he calls through the glass. “Michaela’s friend.”

“I’m Oliver, Laurel’s friend.” Oliver tilts his head and surveys Connor through the glass before unlocking the door and sliding it open. “I know you,” he says, his voice nasal and obviously very congested. “We met once.”

“Yeah,” Connor nods, a hazy memory coming back. “At that thing for Wes."

Oliver nods in agreement and pulls a tissue out of his sweatshirt pocket to wipe his nose. “What are you doing out there?”

“I need some notes from Michaela,” Connor admits.

“Why not just buzz the door?” A coughing fit racks Oliver’s frame and Connor takes a small step back.

“I thought they were gone for the weekend. Didn’t know anyone would be here,” Connor explains. “Why are you here?”

“My roommate’s a theater major. He’s in the play and didn’t want to get him sick.” Oliver’s face contorts, preparing for a sneeze that never comes and he just grimaces instead. “Laurel said I could hang here for the weekend.”

Connor nods. “Makes sense.”

They survey each other for a moment, Oliver swaying slightly on his feet before turning to lay back down on the couch.

“Well, get your notes or whatever,” he says with a wave of his hand and pulls a ragged blanket up around his shoulders.

Connor slips off into Michaela’s room and quickly copies the key points of her notes before heading back out into the living room.

“Okay. I got ‘em. I’ll see you later,” Connor tells Oliver as he heads for the door. When he doesn’t get a response, Connor steps a little closer to the couch. “Oliver?” Leaning down, Connor gently shakes Oliver’s shoulder.

“Wha?” Oliver’s eyes open and he gives a pathetic groan, turning back to burrow into the throw pillow. “Wha do you want?”

“Sorry,” Connor whispers. “I just wanted to let you know I’m leaving now. I got what I needed. I’m going back home.”

“Okay, bye,” Oliver mumbles into his pillow and Connor smiles a little. Laurel never said her friend was so adorable.

“Do you need anything?” Connor asks on impulse. Oliver just looks so pathetic, curled up on a couch too small for him with a throw pillow shoved under his cheek.

Oliver pops one eye open. “Can you get soup? I’ll give you money. Laurel doesn’t have any.”

“Yeah,” Connor says. “I can get soup.”

After a quick discussion of types of soup and a run into Laurel’s room to swap out the ridiculous throw pillow for an actual pillow, Connor heads out.

As he’s walking out the door, he glances over his shoulder at Oliver, the adorable, pathetic mess of him, on the couch and catches himself smiling again. Laurel really never said her friend was so adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	15. Coliver & the Apology Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr
> 
> +
> 
> Original Prompt: Desperately need a “I’m in the proverbial doghouse and this is our first fight like actual fight and I panicked and bought us a dog– wait what do you mean your allergic to dogs?!” au

“Just keep _ACHOO!_ the dog _ACHOO!_ away.”

After a very quick internal debate, Connor shoos the puppy into the bathroom - not the best but the only other option is the bedroom and there are too many plush surfaces in there for dander to hide. Turning back, his stomach plummets as he watches Oliver struggle to get the cap off the Benadryl.

The moment Connor brought the dog into 303 Oliver’s eyes grew bloodshot and swollen. His breathing became harsh with congested nasal passages and he started sneezing non-stop.

“Sorry,” Connor says for the millionth time. The takes the bottle out of Oliver’s hands and pops off the top, shaking out two pills. “I didn’t know you were so allergic to pets.”

Oliver glares at him while he downs the pills. “I didn’t know you were going to buy an apology dog.”

Connor pushes the pill bottle around on the counter before Oliver plucks it up to put it away.

“Look,” he begins. “I’m sorry about the dog.”

“You’re sorry about the _dog_.” Oliver leans back against the stove and crosses his arms. His pose of righteous anger is ruined by a huge sniffle but they both ignore it.

Connor wipes a hand on the back of his neck. “The dog. The fight.”

“The _leaving_ ,” Oliver reminds.

“What?” Connor’s confused.

They’d fought earlier tonight. It wasn’t one of their stupid nothing fights about misunderstood texts and what to watch on television and how full the dishwasher needed to be to justify running it.

It had been an epic, showdown about things like feelings and commitment and keys.

It hadn’t just been a fight. It had been a break up.

Connor wasn’t any sort of expert on relationships but he understood break ups. People left after break ups. And, since it was technically Oliver’s apartment, Connor took the bullet.

“You left,” Oliver spits the words out and Connor isn’t surprised when they hurt. “One minute we’re fighting and the next you’re gone.”

“We were breaking up” Connor retorts, replaying the events of earlier over in his head. They had been breaking up, right? “What did you want? Did you expect me to stay so we could just hurt each other more or-?”

“You thought we were breaking up?” Oliver stands straight and his hands clench into fists. Loosening them, he lifts them to reach out before thinking better and wiping them against his jeans. “We-we broke up?”

“Didn’t we?” All the anger and raw hurt and pain from earlier is gone in a cloud of confusion. “We _weren’t_ breaking up?”

“No.” Oliver’s gentle when he reaches out and Connor lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. “No. We were fighting. That was a fight.”

“But - but I thought-”

Connor’s voice breaks and they reach for each other. Making one silhouette in the dim glow of the microwave light, Connor’s fingers curl tight into the cotton of Oliver’s shirt. He thought this - being held, being loved - was over.

“I thought I fucked it all up again,” Connor admits into the crook of Oliver’s neck. “I thought - God - I’m sorry, Oliver. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Oliver kisses Connor’s temple. “But I’m still not thrilled you bought a dog.”

Connor chuckles a little and pulls Oliver in tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	16. Hand Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [tossmymagicgoldenhair](http://tossmymagicgoldenhair.tumblr.com/): Pssst! Hey! It's 3 AM and I'm overcome with Coliver feels as usual and I just saw a gif of a hand reaching for a lover's hand and holding it all cute. I just. Coliver holding hands. For any reason. Comforting, reassuring, confirming, LOVING HAND HOLDS!

Oliver twines his fingers through Connor’s as they walk home after a night out with Michaela, Laurel, and Wes. Oliver’s had a few drinks and is a bit drunk. Not too drunk but just enough that everything is warm and soft and hilarious. He gently swings their joined hands back and forth between them and giggles a little. Connor tugs Oliver in close as they near the intersection and Oliver rests his head on Connor’s shoulder while they wait for the light to change.

Connor reaches for Oliver’s hand under the table. Dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Hampton (as Connor’s been instructed to call them) could be going _slightly_ better. There hasn’t been a word spoken between the four of them in four-and-a-half minutes. Connor knows because his seat faces the dinning room clock and so he’s had the privilege of watching the seconds tick away. Oliver’s hand is clammy in his and Connor squeezes it once before letting go to pick up his water glass.

Connor tries to be quiet as he gets out of bed. He eases one foot out and then the other; doing his best to keep his movements slow and not disturb his sleeping boyfriend. Oliver’s arm had been thrown over his chest and now Oliver’s hand trails down Connor’s arm as Connor slips out. Just when Connor thinks he’s free, Oliver grabs his hand. “Hey,” Connor quietly protests as Oliver tugs on his hand and pulls him back to bed. “I’ve gotta get to work,” Connor tries but Oliver simply hooks a leg over Connor’s hip and takes one of Connor’s hands in his own. “Alarm,” is all Oliver says and Connor rolls his eyes but doesn’t move to get out of bed again. They can wait for the damn alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


	17. A Sneaky Setup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I wish you would write a fic where Oliver accepts the 'we aren't exclusive' status and his mum/sis sets up blind dates for him so he goes because he knows Connor is going to leave one day
> 
> I’m sorry, Nonny, but Connor Walsh would catch wind of this ‘plan’ and shut it down in a heartbeat. 
> 
> +
> 
>  
> 
> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/132498513448/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-oliver-accepts)

“What do you mean you think your mom is setting you up with someone?!?!” Connor yells. Then, before Oliver can even try to explain, he just keeps ranting. “She knows you have a boyfriend. She knows about me. We had dinner with them last week! I mean, we LIVE together and everything!” Connor tugs a hand through his hair. “I mean, for fuck’s sake, I picked out her damn birthday present! WHY THE FUCK IS SHE SETTING YOU UP WITH PEOPLE??”

Oliver protests that “Hey! I picked out her present” but Connor just levels a look at him that says “We both know you picked out shit.”

Then Oliver tries to explain that he only _thinks_ his mother is trying to set him up with someone but Connor’s too busy digging through Oliver’s bag.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asks.

“Looking for your damn phone,” Connor says, abandoning the bag to search Oliver’s pockets. Oliver nervously giggles when Connor slips a hand into a jeans pocket but Connor is in no mood to joke. This is not a time for games.

Finding the phone in Oliver’s back pocket, Connor holds it up triumphantly before unlocking it.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling your mother,” Connor explains.

“No! Con!” Oliver makes a grab for the phone but Connor already pushed the call button. “Dammit. It’s ringing.” Oliver stares down at the screen in horror. “You-”

“You talk to her!” Connor points his finger in Oliver’s face. “You make it clear that you are with me and that she can take her lunches with investment bankers named Craig and shove them right up her-”

“Mom!” Oliver calls into the phone when his mother picks up. “Hi! How are you?”

Phone pressed to his ear, Oliver goes off into the bedroom and Connor listens intently from the living room.

At one point Oliver’s trying to explain to his mother why he can’t “Just have lunch with the boy” when Connor yells out “Because he’s with me!” and Oliver whips a pair of balled up socks at Connor’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	18. The Lost Sex Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/133299364193/htgawm-tv-jean-jehan-prouvaire-theartsypumpkin)
> 
> +
> 
> Based on the [post](http://jean-jehan-prouvaire.tumblr.com/post/133286316368/jean-jehan-prouvaire-connor-and-oliver-totally) by Felicia ([jean-jehan-prouvaire](http://jean-jehan-prouvaire.tumblr.com/)): connor and oliver totally have a sex tape.

Staring at the carnage of his laptop, Oliver groans in defeat. “There was so much stuff on there,” he whines out.

“Well. Nothing’s irreplaceable, Ollie,” Connor says, a hint of hostility still in his tone.

“I know but still…” Oliver trails off. Then the thought hits him and he’s instantly across the room in a panic. “No, no, no,” he mumbles as he grabs his external hard drive off its stand. “Where’s your computer?” he demands of Connor.

“Oliver, no.” Connor holds up a hand. “You are grounded from the computer for a while.”

“But, Connor! I need-!” Oliver holds the hard drive out in front of him and Connor plucks it from his hand.

“Okay. Fine. I’ll do it.” Hard drive in one hand, Connor goes to dig his computer out of his bag in the bedroom. Taking a seat on the couch, Connor slaps Oliver’s hand away when Oliver goes to plug the drive in with an absent, “I’ll do it. You’re grounded.”

Oliver watches over Connor’s shoulder. “Okay. So you want to click that icon to open it up.”

“I know,” Connor tells him. “I’m not a hacker or whatever but I’m not your mom either.” Once it’s open, Connor turns expectantly. “Okay, what am I looking for?”

“A video file,” Oliver tells him.

“What video?” Connor asks as he scrolls.

Oliver picks at his fingernail before whispering. “oursextape.”

“What?” Connor asks, somewhat distracted as he searches through the files.

Oliver huffs out an embarrassed sigh. “Our sex tape,” he says again, loud enough for Connor to hear this time.

Connor stops scrolling to slowly turn his head to look at Oliver. “What?”

“Our sex tape,” Oliver says again, this time almost shouting it. “You are looking for our sex tape.”

“You didn’t back that up?!?” Connor demands, putting the laptop down on the coffee table so he can face Oliver directly.

“I meant to.” Oliver picks up Connor’s computer to keep searching.

“You meant to!” Connor shouts.

“I’ve been busy!” Oliver shouts back.

Connor shakes his head and watches Oliver search through the drive. “I can’t believe you didn’t back up our sex tape.”

“Well, I didn’t, okay?” Oliver mumbles out. “Sue me.”

“I should.” Connor settles in close to Oliver’s side, crossing his arms as he watches Oliver work.

After a few minutes, Oliver gives up. “I think it’s gone.”

Connor frowns as he nods. “I figured,” he breathes out.

“You did say that nothing was irreplaceable,” Oliver reminds him.

Connor snorts. “I did.”

“So, we’ll just have to make another one.” Oliver tries to go for resigned as he speaks but he can’t hold back his smile.

“I guess so.” Connor grins back before tilting his head on Oliver’s shoulder. “I did think that the lighting could have been better.”

“The video was a little grainy,” Oliver comments.

“The angle wasn’t really that flattering.”

“I was gonna say,” Oliver agrees.

“There was definitely room for improvement,” Connor says.

“Agreed,” Oliver says. “So we’re really going to make another one.”

Connor nods. “I think we have to.”

“There really doesn’t seem to be another choice.” Oliver bites his lip before continuing, “And you did agree to a naked pic session tomorrow. What do you think? Two birds, one stone?”

Connor chuckles at that. “Don’t push your luck, Mr. Hampton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	19. The Ex-Boyfriends Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anonymous First Sentence Prompt for: "why are you so interested in my ex-boyfriends?" "i can't imagine someone who could survive losing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/134360776523/coliver-why-are-you-so-interested-in-my)

"Why are you so interested in my ex-boyfriends?"

"I can't imagine someone who could survive losing you."

* * *

 

“Yeah. Okay.” Oliver rolls his eyes and goes to clear their dinner places. “If you aren’t going to take this seriously-”

“I was just kidding! I’m sorry.” Connor takes Oliver’s wrist, staying him. When Oliver doesn’t look at him, Connor squeezes gently. “I’m sorry, Ollie.” This time it’s more sincere and Oliver puts his plate back down but doesn’t sit.

“We don’t have to.” Oliver runs a finger around the lip of his wine glass but still doesn’t sit. “Have this discussion, I mean. It’s okay with me if we don’t. You had your life. I had mine. And whatever happened…” Oliver lets the sentence trail off with a shrug before risking a glance at Connor.

Part of Connor wants to agree. Let sleeping ghosts lie and all that. But, to his own surprise, the larger part actually wants to have the discussion. Not to air dirty laundry but to just lay all the cards down.

“No.” Connor tugs a bit on Oliver’s wrist until he sits back down. “I want us to.”

“Alright.” Oliver rubs a hand over his face - wishing ardently for another glass of wine - before starting again. “Okay. Well…”

When it’s his turn to speak, Connor looks at his empty dinner plate instead of at Oliver and, at some point in the telling of it all, Oliver places his hand over Connor’s on the table. Oliver’s thumb rubs a soothing circle on the back of Connor’s hand and Connor tilts his head toward Oliver’s; both of them leaning in to each other.

“And then you let me back in and…well.” Connor gestures a hand. “You know the rest.”

The silence that follows is the loudest one Connor’s ever experienced but he’s not going to talk first. He’s not. It’s Oliver’s turn. Oliver has to talk first. Oliver has to say something because Connor’s just not going to-

“You have nothing to say,” Connor blurts out. The silence was too much.

Oliver starts to shake his head then stops. “Actually…”

The word drags out and Connor’s braces himself. Here it comes. He’d known this was a bad idea. What had he been thinking?

“I love you,” Oliver says, looking up from their joined hands on the table.

“What?” Why is Oliver saying that?

“I love you,” Oliver repeats slowly.

Connor swallows the sudden lump in his throat. “I love you more.”

Oliver chuckles at that. “Doubtful,” he whispers before leaning in to steal a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	20. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: So every fic i've read about oliver meeting connor's family has them adoring him instantly (because duh, he's oliver) but just out of curiosity and angst can you think of any scenarios/headcanons where connor's family takes some time before they accept/embrace oliver?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/134659982103/so-every-fic-ive-read-about-oliver-meeting)

Oliver knew meeting Connor’s family at Christmas was going to be rough. The Walshes are big and loud and close. They rib on each other all the time in a way that seems mean to Oliver but Connor brushes it off with a “It’s just how we are.” They’re all competitive and witty and the dinner conversation is just a series of volleys back and forth that moves so fast Oliver can’t keep up. They are all so comfortable with each other that makes Oliver’s obvious uncomfort even more apparent. Oliver knew meeting the family was going to be rough but he didn’t think it was going to be _this_ rough.

At one point, Connor pulls him aside to check in and reassures “It’s all okay, Oliver” and “They love you.” Oliver just shakes his head. He wants to explain how he got off on the wrong foot with Connor’s mom somehow and isn’t really sure what he said. And point out how the conversation comes to a screeching halt every time he’s called upon. And ask Connor to please never leave him alone with Mr. Walsh ever again. But Oliver doesn’t say any of that. He just nods, takes a resolving breath, and lets Connor pull him back into the fray.

Then it’s time for dessert and the clan is all gathered in the kitchen to help cut pies and cakes and such. Connor’s grandmother hands Oliver a beautifully delicate teapot she’s filled and asks him to “Just find a place for that, dear.” Oliver turns to head into the dining room with it when someone small and running and hyped up on sugar runs into Oliver’s shins. With the jolt, the teapot fumbles out of Oliver’s hand and he watches in horror as it starts falling to the floor. Instinctively, Oliver pulls Connor’s nephew close to his legs - thinking of scalding hot tea and little bare feet - and the boy hops up on the top of Oliver’s shoes. Everyone in the kitchen freezes and time slows at the pot crashes to the floor.

Oliver watches the tea pool on the floor around the shattered pieces of porcelain and just wants to die. That teapot was probably an heirloom. It was probably came over from Ireland smuggled in someone’s coat. It has probably survived decades and lifetimes of Walsh family antics but five hours of Oliver Hampton in the house and it now lies in pieces on the kitchen floor.

The silence is heavy and Oliver breaks it by whispering down to the boy, “You okay?” He nods and hides his face in Oliver’s legs; the boy thinks he’s the one in trouble. _Don’t worry, little one,_ Oliver wants to tell him as he looks out over the faces frozen in the kitchen. _No one is blaming you._

“Mrs. Walsh, I-” Oliver starts to apologize to Connor’s grandmother when she places a hand on his shoulder. She just tuts off the apology with a gentle, “These things happen, my dear” and starts directing members of her family to clean up the mess.

Dessert is a subdued a affair. At one point, Connor takes Oliver’s hand under the table and squeezes. Oliver looks up to see Connor smiling reassuringly but Oliver only frowns glumly and turns back to his pie. There’s no coming back from this.

Then, to Oliver’s surprise and eternal gratitude, Connor’s grandmother turns to her son and remarks, “Remember the time you split your pants the first time you met your in-laws?” Connor’s father turns beet red and his mother bursts out laughing.

The night turns from there and the Walshes all start sharing their most embarrassing meeting-the-family stories. Then, the conversation morphs into just general embarrassing stories. And then, two glasses of Chardonnay later, and Connor’s mom is digging through her albums to show Oliver the worst best of Connor’s baby pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	21. More Hand Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/136918324933/i-beg-of-you)

“Lemme see your hand.”

At Oliver’s absurd request, Connor lifts his head. “What?”

“Your hand.” Oliver holds out his own and wiggles his fingers. “I want to see your hand.”

They’re on the couch. Their heads are on opposite ends - propped up by throw pillows and arm rests - but their legs are tangled together. Connor is running an absent thumb over the arch of Oliver’s foot as they both pretend to watch some movie. They stopped paying attention to the plot ages ago.

“Connor.” Oliver wiggles his fingers again. “Hand please.”

With a roll of his eyes, Connor offers his hand and Oliver sits up to take it. Gently turning Connor’s hand over, Oliver traces a light finger over Connor’s palm.

“Gonna tell me my fortune?” Connor asks. He props his arm under his head and watches the moonlight dance over the planes of Oliver’s face.

“You have a very long life line,” Oliver tells Connor, ghosting a fingertip along it.

“Is that so?”

Oliver hums in confirmation. “You also have a very deep line of health.”

“Really?” Connor grins. “Where did you learn all this?”

“I took a course.”

“You took a course?”

“It was an elective.”

Connor snorts. “Bullshit.”

Oliver shakes his head. “I can show you the transcript if you want.”

Connor simply shakes his head but the smile on his lips is fond. “What else do you see?”

Oliver peers down at Connor’s palm again, stroking along Connor’s fingers. “You love line is interesting.”

“How so?” Connor holds his breath.

“It’s a little fragmented in the beginning.” Oliver’s eyes dart up. “But then it’s deep. Never breaks again. And then look,” Oliver holds up Connor’s hand and Connor sits up to look for himself. “It wraps all the way around your hand.”

“What does that mean?” Connor breathes out.

Oliver’s eyes meet his. “It means it’s true.”

For a beat, neither of them move. Then Connor says, “Lemme see yours.”

Without a word, Oliver turns his hand over for Connor to see. Heads bent close together, Oliver takes Connor’s finger and shows him the line on Oliver’s hand. Even in the low light, Connor can see how deep the line is, how the line on Oliver’s hand matches his own.

Once they’ve finished, Oliver links his fingers with Connor’s. For a breath and then two, they sit, the movie muted and forgotten, with their hands held between them. Connor leans in for a kiss that’s soft and sweet. Oliver hums into it and smiles beautifully when they break away.

“Hey, Connor,” Oliver whispers.

“Yeah, Ollie.”

“Take me to bed.”

Connor does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	22. Accidentally Falling Asleep Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/136919956028/coliver)

“Okay.” Oliver rubbed an exhausted hand over his face. “Next one.” He cleared his throat and started to read. “What warrentless search is allowed-?”

“Stop,” Connor groaned from his spot on the floor. He threw an arm over his eyes. “Can we please stop? I don’t wanna study anymore.”

“Connor-” Oliver began.

“No, Ollie,” Connor whined just a bit as he sat up and moved to join Oliver on the couch. “No more. Not tonight.”

“Okay. We can take a break.” Oliver wrapped his arms around Connor as Connor tucked into Oliver’s side. “But just a short one. You said-”

“I remember what I said,” Connor mumbled into Oliver’s stomach.

Connor remembered the Bar study schedule he’d made up last month and making Oliver promise to help him stay honest about his study habits. Connor promised himself it would only be a quick break as he closed his eyes and breathed in Oliver. Just a few minutes to recharge. “Just need five minutes, Ollie.”

“Okay. But only five minutes.” Oliver shifted so they were laid flat on the couch with Connor’s head pillowed on Oliver’s chest. “Then back to it.”

“Of course,” Connor hummed as he snuggled in closer. “Five minutes.”

The blare of Oliver’s phone alarm woke them the next morning.

While Oliver swore and reached for the phone on the coffee table, Connor smiled. “Best five minutes ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	23. Reacting to Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/136973799953)

Connor smiles when the sleeping weight of his niece’s head lolls against his chest. She’d been fighting it for a while now but she is finally asleep.

He loves babysitting his sister’s kids when he’s in town but they are exhausting. Oliver’s suggestion they throw on a movie for bit of a break had been brilliant. Connor turns to tell him so but double takes when he sees the tears silently rolling down Oliver’s cheeks.

“Hey. Hey hey.” Careful of his sleeping niece who is using him as a pillow, Connor sits up straight. What’s happening? Why is Oliver upset? “Are…are you crying?”

Oliver’s eyes quickly dart to Connor and then away. “No,” he lies and swipes at his cheeks.

“You are.” Connor’s tone is more shocked that anything else. “You’re crying.” Connor glances up at the screen where Inside Out is still playing. “You’re crying at a kids movie?”

“This is not a kid’s movie,” Oliver hisses out. He freezes when Connor’s nephew, who is sleeping soundly snuggled up on Oliver’s side, groans a bit and shifts in his sleep.

They hold their breath until the boy stops moving and his deep breathing levels out. Then Connor’s quick to point out, “It’s made by Disney, Oliver.”

“No! It’s from those bastards at Pixar. Those…” Oliver trails off when he glances back at the screen. Amy Poehler’s Joy is bubbling on about something and Oliver’s lip quivers again. “They were supposed to go to moon, Connor. Her and Bing Bong. He was going to take Riley to the moon.”

Connor bites his lip to hold back the fond smile. “I know.”

“She forgot about him. And now he’s…” Oliver bites his lip in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. “It’s like the first twenty minutes of Up all over again.”

Connor tucks his arm around Oliver’s shoulder and pulls Oliver in close. “I know.”

“I hate Pixar,” Oliver mumbles. “This is embarrassing.”

“It’s not embarrassing,” Connor assures. He doesn’t think this is the moment to tell Oliver he finds it unspeakably endearing. “We’ve all been there. You should have seen me by the end of Toy Story 3.”

Oliver lifts his head. “What happens in Toy Story 3?”

Shit. “Nothing. Nothing happened.”

Oliver narrows his eyes. “Something sad happens.”

“No.”

“It’s really sad, isn’t it?” Oliver presses.

Connor just shakes his head, refusing to think about toys reaching out to hold hands as they accept a fiery end. If he’s being totally honest, Connor had outright sobbed in the movie theater during that scene. Oliver was right. Pixar was a group of bastards.

“Damnit.” Oliver snuggles back into Connor’s embrace. “We’re going to have to watch that one next.”

“If you say so, Ollie.”

Connor kisses the top of Oliver’s head and puts a comforting hand on his niece’s back. Oliver absently scratches his nephew’s back as they settle in to watch the end of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	24. Back Scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/137020102878/coliver-pleaaase)

Connor turned away from the light dancing behind his closed eyelids. It couldn’t be morning already, it just couldn’t. He hadn’t been asleep that long. There was no way it was already time to start another day.

He reached for Oliver but found the other side of the bed empty, the sheets cooling quickly. He cracked one eye open and then the other to see Oliver sitting on the opposite edge of the bed.

Oliver’s hair was damp from his shower and starting to curl a bit at the ends. He was sans a shirt and pants but from the way his head was bent over his phone, fingers flying as he typed, it was clear Oliver Hampton, IT Specialist, had already started his workday.

Sliding across the bed to curl around him, Connor watched a stray drop of water slip from the nape of Oliver’s neck down the line of his shoulder and then run down curve of Oliver’s spine.

With his palm flat, Connor ran his hand up and down Oliver’s back. The second time, he curled his fingers in to lightly score Oliver’s skin and was rewarded when Oliver groaned lightly. Connor scratched a little deeper and Oliver let his head fall back.

“There,” Oliver begged and Connor bore down on the spot.

He smiled when Oliver groaned again, dark and rich this time, and leaned over to kiss that spot just under Oliver’s shoulder.

“Come back to bed,” Connor whispered as he sat up.

Running his hands lightly up and down Oliver’s sides, Connor licked along Oliver’s spine. He lightly bit the line of Oliver’s shoulder before sucking at the bolt of Oliver’s jaw.

“Connor, I-” Oliver began as Connor ran fingertips up Oliver’s stomach and chest, pulling his back flush against Connor’s front.

“Come back to bed, Oliver.” Connor nipped at Oliver’s earlobe.

“Work. I’ve got-”

“Just a little late.” Connor brushed his knuckles over Oliver’s cock as he mouthed down Oliver’s jaw. “Your car wouldn’t start.”

Oliver knotted his hand in the tangle of Connor’s hair, capturing his mouth in a kiss that bruised. “Your breath is terrible,” Oliver growled as he took the kiss deeper.

Connor chuckled darkly. “I could fix that while you call your boss.”

Leaning back so their lips barely brushed, Connor bit one of his as he watched the passion darken Oliver’s eyes.

“Come back to bed, Ollie,” Connor whispered against Oliver’s lips.

Oliver came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	25. A Stupid Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/137446371678/18-this-is-without-a-doubt-the-stupidest-plan)

“This a stupid plan,” Oliver said as they sat in their rental car.

“It is not a stupid plan,” Connor insisted.

“It’s a stupid plan.”

“It’s not-” Connor began.

“It’s a very stupid plan.”

Connor blew out a breath and rolled his eyes. “It’s not a stupid plan but if you want to bail just say the word.”

Leaning his head back against the head rest, Connor watched the building security guard finish his outside sweep of the building.

As per usual, Oliver was right. This was an exceedingly stupid plan and Connor could admit that, even if it were only to himself. But there was something about being back on this campus for Homecoming that made him feel young again, young and just a little bit stupid.

That morning they’d gone on an alumni tour of the law building and nostalgia of it made Connor feel just like he had on his first day all those years ago - thrilled and excited and just a bit anxious. Their guide had opened up the lecture hall where Annalise Keating used to reign supreme and Connor had joined his former classmates in reminiscing about most of the drama that had unfolded all those years ago.

_ I almost died the time Wes passed on a question. I really thought she was going to kill him. _

_ Remember her entrance. That first day. That jacket and her speech and when she wrote on the chalkboard. I was so terrified I nearly peed myself. _

“Lots of memories in this room,” Connor mused to Oliver as the guide called them all back together near the lower door to continue on with the tour. “Some bad. A few good.”

“And…” Oliver began, dropping his hand to let his fingertips trail slowly over the rich hardwood of the desk still centered in the front of the room. “And some very good,” Oliver whispered low for Connor’s ears only.

Stopping to hold the door open, Oliver sent Connor a wink that he felt low in his gut. A wink that made him want to take a stroll - perhaps a ride - down memory lane.

A wink that had led them here, to the Middleton parking lot as it neared midnight, waiting for the perfect moment.

“Well,” Connor said after a few beats of silence. “You in or out?”

“Just admit this is a stupid plan.”

Connor glanced over at his husband of all these years. Time had been kind to Oliver. The grey threaded in his hair made him look distinguished. The winkles around his mouth and eyes told of life spent happy. Connor had fallen hard for Oliver during his time on this campus and here he was, all these years later, still so so in love with this man. So in love it made him stupid sometimes.

“Alright,” Connor finally conceded with a smile. “It’s a stupid plan – but are you in?”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Oliver paused before shooting Connor wicked grin. “Of course I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	26. National Hug Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/137783227343/because-its-national-hug-day-and-i-wanted-some)

For the first time in weeks Annalise let them out early and Oliver’s still up, watching TV and messing with his phone on the couch, when Connor arrives home.

“Hey,” Connor wearily greets.

“Hey.” Oliver flicks off the TV and pockets his phone as he stands. “How was your day?”

Connor just shakes his head as he hangs his bag and coat. “Long.”

“Come here.”

Connor goes willingly into Oliver’s open arms for a hug and sighs, long and deep. He circles his arms around Oliver’s waist and lets the day fall away. “Today sucked,” he whispers.

Oliver doesn’t say anything to that, just kisses Connor’s temple and pulls him closer.

“Wanna know what I learned?” Oliver asks and Connor nods as he tucks into Oliver’s neck. “It’s national hug day today.”

“Really?” Connor asks from the nook of Oliver’s neck.

“Really.”

“Well,” Connor burrows in closer. “Happy national hug day, Ollie.”

Oliver smiles and tightens his hold. “Happy national hug day to you too, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


	27. Tax Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/137987705443/since-youre-doing-your-taxes-haha-oliver-doing)

Connor comes home one day in late January to find Oliver hard at work. The laptop is open on the counter in front of him and he’s puzzling over a piece of paper in his hand. Frowning, Oliver puts that one down only to pick up another and then another.

“Ollie, whatcha doing?” Connor asks as he hangs his bag and toes off his shoes.

“Taxes,” Oliver answers without looking up.

“Oh. Fun.”

Oliver’s too focused frowning over the papers he’s scattered around and then squinting at his computer screen to answer. Grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge, Connor flicks on the overhead light. He will never understand Oliver’s preference for working in the dark.

Rounding the counter, Connor steps in close. “Need any help?” Oliver shakes his head. “Well, don’t give yourself a headache,” Connor whispers, kissing Oliver’s shoulder before heading off into the bedroom, leaving Oliver be so he can focus.

A while later, Oliver walks into the bedroom and flops down on the bed. “I hate math,” he mumbles into a pillow and Connor’s chuckle is fond.

“All done?”

Still facedown, Oliver nods before turning onto his side. “Want to do yours? Not to brag but I’m kind of an expert now.”

“All I got from Annalise Keating last year was an ulcer,” Connor says without looking up from his book. “That’s not really the kind of thing that they issue W-2s for.”

“But still,” Oliver prods. “There’s your student loan interest and buying your car, I think. And…other stuff…probably.”

Connor levels him a look. “Some expert you are.”

Oliver hits Connor with a pillow as he sits up. “Come on. Lemme help. Then it will be done and over with.”

Connor just shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll do it later.”

The edge of finality in his voice quells any of Oliver’s objections. “Okay. No problem,” Oliver says as he slips off the bed and heads back out into the kitchen. “You hungry? I was thinking of starting dinner.”

And with that the subject is dropped for the moment but not forever…

* * *

 

It’s Valentine’s Day and Connor’s eyes bug out a little as he sees the obscene price this place is charging for a porterhouse. Connor had known the place Oliver had picked was fancy but…

“Jesus, Ollie,” he whispers across the table. “How are you affording this?”

“My tax return,” Oliver whispers back with a pointed look. “Maybe if you…”

“Alright.” Connor dismisses him with a wave of his hand and decides then and there to order the lobster.

* * *

 

They’re flipping through the channels on a night in in late February when Oliver spots a biography of Al Capone playing on the History Channel. He doesn’t click on the program but he does say, “Do you know what they nailed Capone on?”

Connor shakes his head. “I don’t know. Murder?”

“Nope. Tax evasion,” Oliver tells him and Connor rolls his eyes.

* * *

 

It’s St. Patrick’s Day and Oliver grins as Connor slips on his ‘Kiss Me, I’m Irish’ shirt.

“You know what this holiday makes me think of?” he asks.

“Me,” Connor answers with a wink.

Oliver shakes his head. “No. Green.”

Connor simply nods and continues to get dressed for the day.

“You know what green makes me think of?” Oliver waits a beat for Connor to respond, which he doesn’t. “Money.”

Another absent nod from Connor.

“You know what money makes me think of?” Oliver waits a second before answering. “Taxes!”

“Oliver!”

* * *

 

They’re driving out to Oliver’s sister for Easter Sunday and Oliver lets a sigh drag out. “I can’t believe it’s already Easter.”

“Me too,” Connor agrees from the passenger’s seat.

“Time goes by so fast,” Oliver continues. “New Year’s then Valentine’s Day. Then Daylight Savings and now Easter. I mean, it’s almost April!”

“Oliver,” Connor warns. He knows where this is going.

“It’s going to be April Fool’s in a few days,” Oliver keeps going, ignoring Connor completely. “And then – before you know it – BOOM! April 15th. Tax Day.”

“Jesu-” Connor begins to curse but holds it back. He may not practice anymore but he’s pretty sure his mother would have something to say about him using the Lord’s name in vain on Easter Sunday.

But the Lord said nothing about not fighting with your boyfriend on Holy Days so Connor and Oliver bicker about taxes for the rest of the drive.

* * *

 

Then, it’s the 10th of April and Oliver’s done.

He walks over to Connor laying out on the couch, flicks off the TV, and simply says, “Go get them.”

“What?” Connor demands. “Get what?”

“Your receipts. And student loan documents. And whatever else we may need.” Oliver sits down and opens his laptop on the coffee table. “We are doing your taxes.”

“Oliver,” Connor sighs out. “I told you. I’m going to do them-”

“When?” Oliver demands. “You have five days. Five. And you’ve got school and Annalise on all five. It’s Sunday. We’ve got no plans. Today’s the last day. Get your stuff.”

“Ol-”

“Get it!”

“Fine,” Connor snaps back. He storms off into the bedroom and digs a box out from under the bed.

Oliver’s eyes widen as Connor brings it back in and sets it down. The box is full of random slips of paper and receipts, bank statements and notes written on post-its. What has he volunteered to help with?

Connor cracks his knuckles as he sits down. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
